


One Small Pizza, Please

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: A story based off of that one tumblr post, M/M, Most of these characters belong to my friend, OCs - Freeform, Swearing, This is the first and probably only story i'll post on here but wHY NOT, but Jayden is Mine, just in case, there will be a link oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'One small pizza, please''One small pizza, please'"One small penis, please"How the in the hell had Jayden managed to mess this up?This is based off of ofThis Tumblr post!





	One Small Pizza, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for my friend, and i guess I could share it? I'm not a writer by any means, but i do like making stories so constructive criticism is welcome!

_'One small pizza, please'_

_'One small pizza, please'_

How in the hell had Jayden managed to mess this up?

It's started out like any other day. Jayden had been forced to watch his baby siblings because his parents were coming home late, and like the superb big brother he was, he decided to order his siblings some pizza for dinner. The only problem was that he had to use to phone.

To call someone.

It was an easy task for some, however Jayden always seemed to get extremely anxious whenever he had to. What if he messed up? What if he called the wrong number? Not to mention the phrase 'Stranger Danger!' had been carved into his head since birth, and as much as he acted like he didn't care, the words had stuck with him his whole life.

However, he mustered up the courage to nervously dialed the number, and a forced peppy voice of the man on the other end greeted him, and Jayden began running through his lines. "Hello! This is Koro's Pizza Palace, what can I get for you?"

_'One small pizza, please'_

_'One small pizza, please'_

"One small penis, please."

Jayden felt the world crumple around him.

"Sorry, we only have large, is that okay?"

So at least this guy had a sense of humor, which Jayden could totally appreciate if he wasn't still mortified. A weak "I'm so sorry.." was all he could muster as he tried to recover. This only caused a bark of laughter to answer him.

"Dude, how do you even mess up this badly?" The guy asked, trying, and failing, to hold back his laughter.

"Can I just order?" Jayden muttered, glaring at the floor, "please?"

And thankfully the man was kind enough to have pity on him, as he swallowed up his laughter and allowed Jayden to order, his joyful tone was much less forced this time. Jayden thanked whatever gods were out their that the girl who delivered his order didn't mention it, maybe the guy decided to have mercy and forget the incident?

 

"YO! Dude, It's the penis boy!!"

Jayden was wrong. He was wrong and he cursed everything that led him to this point of absolute embarrassment.

It was nearly a month after the Night of Horror, as Jayden decided to call it, and Jayden had gone in with his brother to collect a bunch of pizzas for the small family reunion they were having (His cousins were coming over, it wasn't that special). He had almost, _almost,_ forgotten about the incident. But when the lady behind the counter shouted those words, it all came rushing back and whatever hope he had left him blushing red as a cherry.

His brother shot him a confused look that turned into amusement as he saw his brother's embarrassment, "Excuse me?" Jayden only glared in response.

A familiar laugh reached Jayden's ears and he turned his glare to the boy who had ruined his life.

The cute boy who had ruined his life.

Cute.

Fuck.

His glare dissolved and he hid his red face in his hands, one last thought running through his head.

_'Why couldn't I have been born a toothbrush..?'_


End file.
